


A Matching Pair

by rootofallevil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek is Stiles's Anchor, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз находит в лофте коробку с вещами Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matching Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matching Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119676) by [accol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol). 



\- Мигель, - задумчиво бормочет Стайлз, все еще гордый своей находчивостью. Спас день и бонусом смог попялиться.

Но с тех пор прошел год. Стайлз кидает черные теннисные туфли Дерека в сторону, и зарывается в последнюю коробку. По большей части тут газетные вырезки об убийстве Лоры, и больно представлять себе Дерека, ссутулившимся над всем этим, пытающегося найти смысл в чем-то настолько чудовищном. Стайлзу приходиться заставить себя не думать о том, что бы он делал, если бы после смерти мамы что-то случилось с …

Стайлз продолжает копаться в обломках жизни Дерека, пока на самом дне он не находит собственную полосатую футболку, аккуратно сложенную.

Он кладет обувь и газетные вырезки обратно в кучу. То, что именно его отправили сюда проходить сквозь эту пытку, освобождать покинутый лофт от вещей Дерека, внезапно обжигает его горечью и яростью. Дерек оставил все это позади, как плохие воспоминания.

А Стайлз получил непрекращающийся поток сверхъестественного дерьма в своем городе и эту коробку, напоминающую о том, что люди всегда уходят.

Половина содержимого коробки рассыпается, когда Стайлз яростно зашвыривает ее на заднее сидение джипа. Остальное он оставляет за стойкой ветеринарной клиники, будто все это не жрет его заживо.

***

Айзек взбудораженно врывается в раздевалку. Стайлз хлопает себя по бедру:

\- Что такое, мальчик? Твоя будка горит? – он тянется в свой шкафчик за стиком для лакросса. Ничто не сравнится с безобидным поддразниванием оборотней, ничто.

Глаза Айзека едва вспыхивают, настолько мало Стайлз его раздражает. Дразнить Дерека было куда как веселее.

\- Здесь пахнет… Дереком. – Айзек поводит носом и вдыхает – Твой шкафчик.

Он отпихивает Стайлза в сторону и хватает его спортивную сумку. Ботинок Дерека падает на пол между ними.

Айзек поднимает левую бровь, Стайлз поднимает ботинок. Не стоит пытаться объяснить, зачем он переложил вещи Дерека из машины в сумку, надеясь, что это продиктовано здравым смыслом, а не тоской, воплотившейся в ботинках.

***

Футболка и ботинки находят себе место в углу под кроватью Стайлза.

Проходит 11 дней, прежде чем он понимает, что кошмары, которые Неметон оставил в подарок, ему больше не снятся.

***

\- Разве это не… - Скотт обеспокоенно смотрит на Стайлза, обутого в черные ботинки.

\- Больше нет. – врет Стайлз. Они все еще принадлежат Дереку. Потому что это помогает.

Спустя две недели Стайлз понимает, что, наверное, это и значит _иметь якорь_.

***

Есть какая-то вселенская справедливость в том, что Стайлз обедает с Дэнни – оба склонились на ноутбуком, пытаясь предугадать, какая тварь следующей приплывет или приползет в Бикон-хиллз - когда Дерек объявляется в городе.

Стайлз настолько удивляется, что только в 4 утра, когда он не спит, пялится в потолок и пытается успокоиться, ему вдруг приходит в голову, что, возможно, не все уходят навсегда.

***

\- Конечно, ты должен был, - вырывается у Стайлза, прежде чем он успевает включить мозг.

Дерек прекращает подтягиваться (что он делал без рубашки) и идет к двери (потный и полуголый), где Стайлз так и стоит в дверном проеме (вероятно, пуская слюни). Честное слово, ему никогда не надоест пялиться.

\- Что я должен был?

_Быть таким чертовски горячим. Вернуться. Стать моим якорем._

\- Быть готов абсолютно и безоговорочно съесть эту потрясающую пиццу и заняться старыми добрыми расследованиями

Стайлз разувается.

_***_

Стайлз просыпается, уткнувшись лицом в диван.

\- Я не очень хорошо спал. – тихо говорит Дерек из соседнего кресла.

\- Ммм.

\- Пока я был далеко.

Стайлз заставляет себя сесть и трет глаза.

– Ок.

\- Я слишком много оставил позади.

Словосочетание «мгновенно проснулся» не особенно хорошо описывает Стайлза в этот момент. Адреналин подскакивает до уровня Человека-Ракеты. Электричество заполняет его от кончиков пальцев и до корней волос.

\- Неужели?

Дерек кивает.

– Но теперь стало лучше.

Стайлз энергично кивает, словно он превратился в болванчика размером с человека.

– Это еще что, попробуй поносить мою одежду, - выдает он с истеричной ухмылкой.

Дерек улыбается ему в ответ, так солнечно и прекрасно, что больно смотреть.

\- Давай начнем с твоей футболки.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Почему бы и нет? – Дерек пожимает плечами.

Стайлз стаскивает с себя футболку и бросает ее в Дерека. Это так тупо и неуклюже, он наверняка самый непривлекательный человек на свете.

\- Может быть, еще твой ремень.

Если бы подростки могли получить инсульт и умереть от похоти, Стайлз был бы на плакатах, предупреждающих раннюю смерть от секса. Он очень старается держать себя в руках и не расшвыривать остатки своей одежды.

***

Когда Стайлз просыпается, почуяв завтрак, все, что надето на Дереке – это его полосатая футболка.

Стайлз падает лицом в подушку и смеется впервые в этом году.


End file.
